


A perpetual shouldn't make that kind of sound

by Guia



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream World, Low Morpheus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex after drinking, Top Lucifer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guia/pseuds/Guia
Summary: That's right, there was no explicit fanfic of the two, so I decided to make one. Writing in full 3 A.M. is full of error.Lucifer and Morpheus Drink and sex in dreamsTop Lúcifer / Morpheus





	A perpetual shouldn't make that kind of sound

Os personagens estão mais humanizados pra dar mais emoção pra fanfic. Etc, etc. Escrevi isso de madrugada entt ehhh deu isso ae, minha primeira fanfic de verdade. 

Era estranho. 

Eles com certeza não eram amigos, talvez conhecidos, será que amigos entregam a chave do inferno uns pros outros? Morpheus realmente não queira pensar em tal questão, já que tais pensamentos o levavam aquela pessoa.

O paradeiro de Lúcifer era incerto, ninguém sabia onde ele estava, aquele cara irritante sabia como se esconder, e mesmo no domínio dos sonhos, Morpheus evitava aquela área, por algum motivo não queria cruzar tão cedo com o ex-senhor do inferno.

Como sempre, graças a sua irmã, a qual ele deixará preucupada novamente, o senhor dos sonhos resolveu dar umas voltas, tirar umas férias, um passeio, chame como quiser, e, enquanto caminha pelas ruas, com a lua e as estrelas na quietude da noite, ele começou a pensar no porquê de tantos suspiros, onde consequentemente se vio pensado nos acontecimentos passados, na sua conversa com Lúcifer e se perguntando qual a possibilidade de encontrá-lo no momento em que cruzasse a porta de um bar a esquina, recomendado pela Morte.

Com um leve levantar no canto dos lábios resignado, ele entrou no bar, e como sempre olhares passaram por ele, como num sonho passageiro, sua voz e imagem se misturavam a essa realidade de forma onírica, com suas roupas completante pretas que se encaixavam perfeitamente nele o deixando ainda mais mistérioso.

E irresistivelmente bonito. Foi o que pensou Lúcifer ao notar alguém muito parecido com o lorde dos sonhos, e sacudindo a cabeça com uma risada, ele sabia que tinha bebido demais ou estava dormindo e sonhando, afinal, a ''pessoa'' em que estava pensando aparecer do nada, por favor, era uma grande piada de mau gosto, suspirando, ele se apenas disse a si mesmo, siga o fluxo das coisas.

No momento que entrou no bar ele tinha certeza que notou um olhar familiar, e encarando a pessoa que reagia da mesma forma, eles ficaram ali, se olhando por talvez segundos? Minutos? Até que como confirmação da identidade e um comprimento amigável, ele levantou o copo quase oferecendo um brinde, mais ao que estavam brindando? E de maneira calma e composta ele foi andando até a mesa que Lúcifer estava, e se por fora ele parecia calmo, por dentro uma onde de pensamentos estava girando junto com sua ansiedade, apesar dele não demonstrar nada disso como sempre.

Eiii Morpheus, a quanto tempo não? Tirando umas férias? Talvez tenha tido muito trabalho ultimamente?

Enquanto se sentava, Morpheus com um leve sorriso falou:

Você não mudou nada ex senhor do inferno e sim, férias eram necessárias depois de tantos problemas.

Pode-se dizer que Lúcifer ficou surpreso com essa reação, Morpheus parecia até outra '' pessoa '', ele parecia mais relaxado? Menos sério e formal? Agora ele tinha certeza que sentiu uma leve vontade e interesse no perpétuos. Sendo assim Lúcifer continuou com um sorriso 

Bom, saiba que até me sinto mais leve sem o peso de todos aquela demônios nas minhas costas e como alguém de férias, é obrigatório que tome algumas cervejas ao menos, afinal parecendo ou não esse lugar é de primeira no quesito sabor. 

E nessa atmosfera amigável que nenhum dos dois percebeu, pela primeira vez, fora de eventos sociais, ele passaram a madrugada conversando e apreciando a companhia um do outro, e foi assim um garçom avisá-los que já era hora do bar fechar.

Dessa forma, sem nem eles entenderem como acabaram assim, Lúcifer sugerio que Morpheus terminasse sua história e bebida onde ele estava hospedado, afinal o corpo humano que usavam era o mais genuíno, permitindo que apreciasem sabores e notassem levemente o evento conhecido pelos humanos como ficar bêbado, e com os bons argumentos do demônio, eles se viram no quarto de Lúcifer, com Morpheus apoiando as costas na cama, com uma das penas dobradas, onde descansava seu braço segurando uma cerveja que apoiava sua cabeça, e nisso Lúcifer estava sentado na sua frente com joelhos dobrando, um pouco inclinado pra frete, onde encarava Morpheus, que olhava pro lado.

Talvez tudo isso seja imaginação minha, pensou Lúcifer, seja o que for, eu vou aproveitar. Um olhar predatório surgio no ex anjo enquanto lambia os lábios e pensava, essa pele toda branca, que vou fazer ficar toda vermelha enquanto se contorce embaixo de mim, aquela voz, eu quero ouvir ele gritando meu nome, qual será a expressão dele quando tiver três dedos dentro dele? Será que ele imploraria? Ou colocaria aquela fachada rebelde?

Morpheus estava devidamente consciente em todo o processo e caminho até essa situação, e apesar da bebida desligar sua mente o mínimo pra fazê-lo esquecer de várias preocupações, ele percebeu, aquele olhar, que enviou um choque pela sua espinha, ele entendeu o que Lúcifer queria ou talvez pretendia? Ele não tinha certeza, assim como para sua própria surpresa, não via o porquê de não aproveitar a noite, ele considerou e considerou, e nesse segundos em que era cercado por pensamentos, Morpheus voltou seu olhar a Lúcifer.

Uma tesão ou seria tensão? se espalhou pelo quarto, nenhum dos dois sabia o que era aquilo,mais tinham certeza que queriam saber onde isso iria dar.

Morpheus por um momento franzio as sobrancelhas, as quais se suavisaram depois de considerar brevemente e lentamente inclinou sua cabeça, enquanto movia os lábios, disse 

Lúcifer, durma.

O demônio, confuso, inclinou a cabeça da mesma forma e perguntou 

Porquê?

Com um sorriso que Lúcifer nunca esqueceria, ele disse 

Os sonhos são meu reino, tenho certeza que a privacidade lá é melhor e fora que..

Desviando o olhar de Lúcifer, num quase sussurro, ele continuou 

Seria mais divertido não conter a voz 

Glup. Foi o som de Lúcifer engolido, e um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto, colocandoqas mãos atrás da cabeça, ele afundou com os olhos fechados, e em seu sonho, uma cama com lençóis braços, se centrava no meio de um único cômodo onde as paredes tinha detalhes em ouro, e o chão era o mais macio tapete, o que, sem sombra de dúvida, até ele mesmo achou humano demais para seus gostos.

Entretanto, sem se importar com o ambiente, lá estava ele, o senhor dos sonhos, sentado de pernas cruzadas ao lado da cama, com apenas uma calça fina e um roupão o cobrindo, cena a qual também ficaria gravada na memória do demônio.

Com uma respiração, sem hesitar, Lúcifer fez os sapatos e camisa desaparecerem no caminho.

Chegando a frente de Morpheus, de forma fluida, colocou uma mão em seu rosto e outra em sua cintura, aproximou-se e selou seus lábios, o qual durou por segundos, onde línguas deram lugar, se misturando e provando o sabor de cada um de forma quase desesperada, enquanto se agarrava um no outro.

Separando os lábios para apreciar o estado do parceiro, no centro da cama, Morpheus humanamente se encontrava ofegante, tom rosa podia ser visto das bochechas ao pescoço, lábios vermelhos e brilhosos, mãos caídas ao lado da cabeça enquanto encarava Lúcifer.

Era estranho. 

Eles com certeza não eram amigos, talvez conhecidos, será que amigos entregam a chave do inferno uns pros outros? Morpheus realmente não queira pensar em tal questão, já que tais pensamentos o levavam aquela pessoa.

O paradeiro de Lúcifer era incerto, ninguém sabia onde ele estava, aquele cara irritante sabia como se esconder, e mesmo no domínio dos sonhos, Morpheus evitava aquela área, por algum motivo não queria cruzar tão cedo com o ex-senhor do inferno.

Como sempre, graças a sua irmã, a qual ele deixará preucupada novamente, o senhor dos sonhos resolveu dar umas voltas, tirar umas férias, um passeio, chame como quiser, e, enquanto caminha pelas ruas, com a lua e as estrelas na quietude da noite, ele começou a pensar no porquê de tantos suspiros, onde consequentemente se vio pensado nos acontecimentos passados, na sua conversa com Lúcifer e se perguntando qual a possibilidade de encontrá-lo no momento em que cruzasse a porta de um bar a esquina, recomendado pela Morte.

Com um leve levantar no canto dos lábios resignado, ele entrou no bar, e como sempre olhares passaram por ele, como num sonho passageiro, sua voz e imagem se misturavam a essa realidade de forma onírica, com suas roupas completante pretas que se encaixavam perfeitamente nele o deixando ainda mais mistérioso.

E irresistivelmente bonito. Foi o que pensou Lúcifer ao notar alguém muito parecido com o lorde dos sonhos, e sacudindo a cabeça com uma risada, ele sabia que tinha bebido demais ou estava dormindo e sonhando, afinal, a ''pessoa'' em que estava pensando aparecer do nada, por favor, era uma grande piada de mau gosto, suspirando, ele se apenas disse a si mesmo, siga o fluxo das coisas.

No momento que entrou no bar ele tinha certeza que notou um olhar familiar, e encarando a pessoa que reagia da mesma forma, eles ficaram ali, se olhando por talvez segundos? Minutos? Até que como confirmação da identidade e um comprimento amigável, ele levantou o copo quase oferecendo um brinde, mais ao que estavam brindando? E de maneira calma e composta ele foi andando até a mesa que Lúcifer estava, e se por fora ele parecia calmo, por dentro uma onde de pensamentos estava girando junto com sua ansiedade, apesar dele não demonstrar nada disso como sempre.

Eiii Morpheus, a quanto tempo não? Tirando umas férias? Talvez tenha tido muito trabalho ultimamente?

Enquanto se sentava, Morpheus com um leve sorriso falou:

Você não mudou nada ex senhor do inferno e sim, férias eram necessárias depois de tantos problemas.

Pode-se dizer que Lúcifer ficou surpreso com essa reação, Morpheus parecia até outra '' pessoa '', ele parecia mais relaxado? Menos sério e formal? Agora ele tinha certeza que sentiu uma leve vontade e interesse no perpétuos. Sendo assim Lúcifer continuou com um sorriso 

Bom, saiba que até me sinto mais leve sem o peso de todos aquela demônios nas minhas costas e como alguém de férias, é obrigatório que tome algumas cervejas ao menos, afinal parecendo ou não esse lugar é de primeira no quesito sabor. 

E nessa atmosfera amigável que nenhum dos dois percebeu, pela primeira vez, fora de eventos sociais, ele passaram a madrugada conversando e apreciando a companhia um do outro, e foi assim um garçom avisá-los que já era hora do bar fechar.

Dessa forma, sem nem eles entenderem como acabaram assim, Lúcifer sugerio que Morpheus terminasse sua história e bebida onde ele estava hospedado, afinal o corpo humano que usavam era o mais genuíno, permitindo que apreciasem sabores e notassem levemente o evento conhecido pelos humanos como ficar bêbado, e com os bons argumentos do demônio, eles se viram no quarto de Lúcifer, com Morpheus apoiando as costas na cama, com uma das penas dobradas, onde descansava seu braço segurando uma cerveja que apoiava sua cabeça, e nisso Lúcifer estava sentado na sua frente com joelhos dobrando, um pouco inclinado pra frete, onde encarava Morpheus, que olhava pro lado.

Talvez tudo isso seja imaginação minha, pensou Lúcifer, seja o que for, eu vou aproveitar. Um olhar predatório surgio no ex anjo enquanto lambia os lábios e pensava, essa pele toda branca, que vou fazer ficar toda vermelha enquanto se contorce embaixo de mim, aquela voz, eu quero ouvir ele gritando meu nome, qual será a expressão dele quando tiver três dedos dentro dele? Será que ele imploraria? Ou colocaria aquela fachada rebelde?

Morpheus estava devidamente consciente em todo o processo e caminho até essa situação, e apesar da bebida desligar sua mente o mínimo pra fazê-lo esquecer de várias preocupações, ele percebeu, aquele olhar, que enviou um choque pela sua espinha, ele entendeu o que Lúcifer queria ou talvez pretendia? Ele não tinha certeza, assim como para sua própria surpresa, não via o porquê de não aproveitar a noite, ele considerou e considerou, e nesse segundos em que era cercado por pensamentos, Morpheus voltou seu olhar a Lúcifer.

Uma tesão ou seria tensão? se espalhou pelo quarto, nenhum dos dois sabia o que era aquilo,mais tinham certeza que queriam saber onde isso iria dar.

Morpheus por um momento franzio as sobrancelhas, as quais se suavisaram depois de considerar brevemente e lentamente inclinou sua cabeça, enquanto movia os lábios, disse 

Lúcifer, durma.

O demônio, confuso, inclinou a cabeça da mesma forma e perguntou 

Porquê?

Com um sorriso que Lúcifer nunca esqueceria, ele disse 

Os sonhos são meu reino, tenho certeza que a privacidade lá é melhor e fora que..

Desviando o olhar de Lúcifer, num quase sussurro, ele continuou 

Seria mais divertido não conter a voz 

Glup. Foi o som de Lúcifer engolido, e um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto, colocandoqas mãos atrás da cabeça, ele afundou com os olhos fechados, e em seu sonho, uma cama com lençóis braços, se centrava no meio de um único cômodo onde as paredes tinha detalhes em ouro, e o chão era o mais macio tapete, o que, sem sombra de dúvida, até ele mesmo achou humano demais para seus gostos.

Entretanto, sem se importar com o ambiente, lá estava ele, o senhor dos sonhos, sentado de pernas cruzadas ao lado da cama, com apenas uma calça fina e um roupão o cobrindo, cena a qual também ficaria gravada na memória do demônio.

Com uma respiração, sem hesitar, Lúcifer fez os sapatos e camisa desaparecerem no caminho.

Chegando a frente de Morpheus, de forma fluida, colocou uma mão em seu rosto e outra em sua cintura, aproximou-se e selou seus lábios, o qual durou por segundos, onde línguas deram lugar, se misturando e provando o sabor de cada um de forma quase desesperada, enquanto se agarrava um no outro.

Separando os lábios para apreciar o estado do parceiro, no centro da cama, Morpheus humanamente se encontrava ofegante, tom rosa podia ser visto das bochechas ao pescoço, lábios vermelhos e brilhosos, mãos caídas ao lado da cabeça enquanto olhava Lúcifer.

Com tal visão, as pupilas de Lúcifer humanamente dilataram, ele também estava ofegante e com uma voz um tom mais baixo ele disse

Você é perfeito... 

Os olhos de Morpheus mostraram uma leve surpresa

Nesse momento, Lúcifer que tinha a perna no meio das coxas do perpétuos, num movimento rápido, fechou a pequena distância, levantando sua cintura com uma mão e prendendo suas braços acima da cabeça com outra, e começou carícias em seu pescoço , descendo e certificando-se de deixar marcas vermelhas e roxas por onde passava, e respondendo a isso, Morpheus se contorcia, ofegava e fazia sons que o deixaram mais vermelho ainda.

Os gemidos foram ficando mais altos conforme Lúcifer mostrava suas habilidades, chegando aos mamilos já duros, ele os lambeu, mordiscou e continuou seu caminho quando escutou um - ahh... aah,.. Lúcifer,,...

Parando e olhando pra cima, ele vio um lorde dos sonhos se agarrando as cobertas, pele corada por onde usas mãos se moveram, olhos fechados apreciando o prazer e um leve murmurou que dizia

-........continue.

Se sua mente não estive em branco perdida no prazer, Lúcifer teria chegado a conclusão que Morpheus não fazia ideia do quão sedutor e irresistível ele era, ao ponto dele já estar dolorosamente duro, situação não muito diferente da de Morpheus, o qual começou a se esfregar em Lúcifer, fazendo-o soltar um gemido involuntário.

Morpheus voltou seu olhar a Lúcifer, ele mesmo se moveu sem pensar, e não dando chance ao demônio, com um sorriso convencido disse

Roupa? Porquê ainda estamos vestidos? Pensei que estava com pressa. 

Sem considerar nada ele apenas rasgou o único tecido que ainda cobria Morpheus, da mesma forma que suas próprias calças sumiram, e assim em sincronia, os dois começaram a se mover, a mão de repente molhada de Lúcifer acariciou os dois, enquanto se aproximava da boca entreaberta do lorde dos sonhos e tomava controle do beijo, e, se afastando enquanto o olhava com olhos cheios de luxúria, como uma ordem, ele disse 

Chupe 

Colocando dois dedos na boca de Morpheus, que depois de uma olhada começou a chupalos, com certa prática, até que estavam lubrificados, e enquanto Lúcifer voltava a perseguir aquela incrível boca, afundava o primeiro digito, que foi recebi com um gemido e aperto, seguido de um relaxamento, e assim continuou até que movimentos de vai e vem eram feitos com os três dedos, roubando gemidos e ofegos dos dois. 

-...ahh..Lu-lúcifer..

\- Sim? 

-...Pare de me provoc.. aah

Com um sorriso Lúcifer disse - Como queira. Agora abra as pernas. 

Com um suspiro, Morpheus, enquanto se abria disse - Satisfeito? 

Muito - E com o pênis lubrificado, ele lentamente afundou, ambos preciando todo o momento, esprementando cada sensação e, quando Morpheus estava cheio por completo, ambos ofegaram. 

Tirando o comprimento por inteiro e voltando em cada batida, afinal, com a suavidade e aperto dos músculos de Morpheus, Lúcifer não conseguia se segurar, era demais

Mophues se agarrava as costas de Lúcifer, deixando profundos arranhões, enquanto torcia os pés, coxas tremiam, boca entreaberta, e gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos 

... uhh,..,.ahh,,...haa,,...maiss...rápido-o... 

Lúcifer também estava chegando, com suas duas mãos no traseiro de Morpheus, ele o levantou, afundando seu comprimento ainda mais dentro de seu parceiro, grunindo quando chegou, da mesma forma que Morpheus, com as pernas ao redor do demônio, mãos agarrando os lençóis, tremendo por inteiro, ele chegou, gozando sobre seu abdômen e sentindo o líquido quente dentro dele. 

Após se recuperarem, ambos sabiam que teriam muito a pensar, mais tais coisas seriam feitas depois de se despedirem. 

Isso que aconteceu.... - Começou Lúcifer, mais parou porque simplesmente 

Aaa, eu só quero aproveitar o que me resta agora - continuou ele 

Resta? - Perguntou Mophues enqundo se sentava de pernas cruzadas de frente pra ele, que estava deitado e encostado nos travesseiros

Olhando pro lado, o demônio sorriu como um demônio astuto e agarrando morpheus, conseguio o senhor dos sonhos sentado em seu colo de frente pra ele, depois de aproximar sua cintura ainda mais e beijá-lo de forma que o fez gemer, eles se separaram e Lúcifer disse 

É difícil embebedar o Senhor dos Sonhos 

Franzindo o celho Morpheus disse :

Eu não estava beba-,(com uma pause abrupta, e suavizando a expressão ele continuou) entendo, talvez da proxima vez poderíamos marcar para beber.

Sim- Lúcifer com um sorriso 

E assim Lúcifer acordou, apenas com sua bebida do jeito que foi deixada e outra garrafa no exato lugar onde estava seu companheiro de bebedeira. 

E assim ele não duvidou que aquilo foi um sonho, e teve certeza de não esquecer o que aconteceu no mundo dos sonhos. 


End file.
